Pea soup, anyone?
by MadMoomin
Summary: After the events of Professor Layton vs Phoenix Wright, the professor, Luke, Phoenix and Maya all go back to Layton's house for a spot of tea. However, upon arrival, the professor and Luke realise they forgot one tiny detail... (Forgot to add it's a oneshot :/ sorry about that)


**Pea Soup, Anyone?**

Labyrinthia had been lovely, Luke thought dreamily to himself as he gazed out of the taxi window. Labyrinthia, with it's secrets and mysteries waiting to be solved. Labyrinthia, with its amazing and inspirational people and puzzles. Labyrinthia, with its beautiful views and sights, ruins and forests. It all felt like a dream now, of magic and fear, fear that no one knew where it came from. Labyrinthia was all about stories, and, although it was no longer being written, the Story would go on and on forever.

Yes, Labyrinthia was lovely, but so were many places, all for their own reasons. Luke Triton had seen lots of lovely places, but here, in London, the heart and soul of England, was the only place that would ever be home to him.

The cab came to a slow stop. Luke, although he hadn't slept for the entire journey, stretched and yawned.

"Awwww, are you tired baby Luke?" Maya joked, receiving a friendly shove from the boy. Professor Layton, who had already got out of the taxi and was paying the driver, smiled fondly at the two. He, Luke, Mr Wright and Miss Fey had made a great team and had found life long friends in one another; it was just a pity that the distance between their homes would prevent them from seeing each other very often…

"Thanks again for inviting us over." Phoenix said cheerily as the cab drove off.

"It's my pleasure" The professor replied. "A gentleman should always find time for a quiet cup of tea, especially after wrapping up such a fascinating case."

"THIS IS GONNA BE SO COOL!" Maya screeched, suggesting that the 'quiet' aspect of the occasion may have been a bit too much to hope for. "I reeeeeeeally wanted to have some proper British experiences before we go back home, and it doesn't get better than a tea party with an English gentleman! Do you have a monocle, professor? I think that would add to the whole effect. What about an umbrella? No, no you need a bowler hat to go with an umbrella… A walking stick, maybe?"

"Maya!" Phoenix groaned, shaking his head in embarrassment. The professor just laughed; He had become accustomed to Maya's quirky ways over the past week, and he knew by now that she never meant anyone offence, although many people didn't see it this way.

"Well, there's no point standing out here all day," said the professor, picking up his suitcase. "Let's go inside."

Layton's house wasn't much to look at; it was attached to many other houses and made with beige brick. Not much, but it was modest and, according to Maya's description, 'proper Londony'. The professor climbed the steps up to the front door and, just as he was going to unlock it, stopped, and faintly muttered "oh dear…"

"W-what's wrong, professor?" Luke asked worriedly, his mentor's face was a picture of shame and guilt. He looked down at the boy anxiously.

"I believe..." he sighed. "I believe we may have forgotten something rather important."

"What's tha-... Oh." Luke's expression mirrored the professor's. He wasn't sure, but Phoenix could also sense a bit of fear between them.

"Well, whatever it is, we'll help you sort it out!" Maya offered with determination. "What is it this time? Moving statues? Witches?"

"No," Luke gulped. "Something much worse."

"Luke..." The professor scolded, although his voice quivered a little. He sighed, there was nothing for it, they would have to face the consequences sometime. Reluctantly, he opened the door.

* * *

The hallway of the professor's house was brightly lit with summer light and was impeccably clean and tidy. Too clean for a house that had been abandoned for over a week, if you were observant enough to notice.

Maya was not.

"Wow!" she said loudly, making the professor and Luke whince a little. "Nice place!" No sooner had she spoken, running footsteps were heard from the floor above. At the top of the staircase, a girl, about 14-15 years old, appeared. She wore a peach coloured dress and had light brown hair tied back in a ponytail. Her face was red with tears. Upon seeing the group, she broke into a smile of relief, which was quickly replaced with such rage Phoenix nearly went straight back outside. The girl stuck her nose in the air and walked down the stairs, arms folded.

"Did you you have a nice time?" She said casually, her voice so sour it could make lemons seem sweet.

"Flora, I-" the professor began, the girl turned her back on him and made her way down the hallway.

"Had to leave last minute? It was urgent? Couldn't send me a message? Don't worry, I've heard it ALL before." She, or rather Flora, called back to them, turning into a room. The others followed her into a well kept kitchen, although it smelled a little funny. Flora was pulling something out of the fridge, which turned out to be a large cooking pot, so large in fact that it looked more like a bucket. It was full of green, gloopy liquid. "I've been here, all alone, for over a week… And you never thought to tell me where you were." She sniffed and a tear ran down her cheek. "Oh… I've been worried sick." Luke, rather unwisely, saw his chance to win her over.

"We're really sorry, Flora." He said, soothingly, only his first mistake. "But you shouldn't have worried so." Flora slammed the pot on the kitchen table with such force that every jar, cup and sourcer in the room jolted. The green stuff lapped over the sides.

"THE WINDOW WAS SMASHED IN! THERE WAS NO NOTE, NO LEADS, NOTHING! And you're saying that I shouldn't have worried?!" She began to sob, but composed herself quickly and gestured to the pot. "I made pea soup the other day, and you know what? I accidently made enough for three rather than one. (Luke thought it was more than enough soup to feed an army, let alone three people) As if I needed reminding that there was only me."

"Pea soup?" Maya licked her lips. "Sounds delicious! Can I try some?" The silence that followed was so deadly, not even an insect would have dared stirred. For the first time since the professor and Luke had met her, Maya went red with embarrassment. Flora looked puzzled and stunned, and no one could tell if she was about to burst into tears or start shouting again…

She did neither, instead she smiled awkwardly. "Urr, yeah, sure. I'll heat it up." She picked up the pot and placed it on the hob so that her back was turned to the others. "Would you like some, sir?" She addressed Phoenix over her shoulder, lighting the hob ring. Phoenix, still bewildered as to what had happened, began to reply.

"Urr, that's doesn't sound like a bad-" He stopped when he saw Luke frantically pulling his finger across his throat. "... That is… Thanks, but I'm not that-"

"Of course Nick wants some!" Maya said happily, evidently ignoring Luke's warning. "Hey! That bread Aunt Patty gave us will go nicely with it!"

"That sounds great!" Flora agreed. "Luke, you don't mind setting the table do you? Then we can all sit down and you can introduce me to your friends and tell me about your adventure." This was said with no bitterness in it at all, a world away from the tantrum just moments ago.

* * *

A few minutes later everyone was sat around the dining room table, a bowl and spoon in front of them. Flora placed the steaming pot in the centre. Now that it was warm, a strange odour was coming off the soup. Maya, who was obviously oblivious to all signs of danger in the presence of food, grabbed the ladle and served herself. Flora giggled.

"I'll just go and get the butter, be back in a tick!"

"Wait…" Maya looked at her bowl suspiciously. "Is it supposed to have those bits floating in it?"

"Hmm?" Flora leaned over to have a look. "Oh, _those_ ones, yeah they're supposed to be there. Not sure about _those _ones though, oh well, it should be fine." Then she disappeared into the kitchen. Maya eyed the soup, shrugged, then took a large spoonful. She washed it around her mouth for a second, then turned a little green. Quickly, she clasped her hands over her mouth and, with much effort, swallowed, shivering as the substance went down. "I think I used all the salted butter, so we'll just have to use unsalted, is that ok?" In a panic, Maya poured the rest of her soup back into the pot. Flora re-entered with the butter and knife, which she set down on the table, then glanced at Maya's bowl with puzzlement. "Oh, you're finished already?"

"Yeah, it was lovely, thanks." Maya smiled awkwardly.

"You poor thing! You must be starving!" Flora exclaimed, picking up the pot. "Here, have some more!"

"Oh no! I really couldn't-" But Flora had already refilled her bowl, then went around the table serving portions to everyone, chattering about some of the ingredients; some of the things on her list, such as fish oil and tinned peaches, sounded a little dubious. Finally she sat down at the head of the table, spoon in hand. "... Well? Don't stand on ceremony!" She giggled. "Tuck in!" Four faces exchanged nervous glances, then as one, they took a spoonful of the 'soup' and raised it to their mouths.

**Apparently 'gloopy' isn't a word :/ I think is should be, don't you? **

**Throughout the whole PLvsAA game I kept thinking "BUT WHERE'S FLORA?!" So this is my revenge for forgetting her :) **

**Thanks for reading! Please review and favourite!**


End file.
